Robin Adham Ospanov
Basic Information Current year: 2023/4 Age: 23 Appearance: Robin tries to give off the impression of strength, but he's actually quite small and skinny with listless-looking mousy hair. His build is square though, so with enough bravado he can sometimes give off the impression of being muscular and intimidating. That said, with his size and small facial features, in the right setting he could even look...cute. He usually has an injury or two and is riddled with small scars, the only noticeable one being under his left eye. Music: * Boys Will Be Bugs - Cavetown * Switzerland - Daughter Background FOR VIOLENCE, INSTITUTIONAL ABUSE, RELIGION Sometimes a kid is just a handful from the moment they're born, and Robin was one of those kids. With a very strong sense of injustice and penchant to attack when he felt something wasn't fair, he left a string of black eyes and despairing teachers in his wake. His parents accepted it and seemingly left Robin to wreak havoc throughout most of his childhood. Unable to maintain a friendship with most of his peers, he spent most of his time trying (unsuccessfully) to annoy his little sister Adélie or being rushed to hospital when she beat his ass for going too far. The only place you would ever catch Robin sitting still was in church, mainly because his mother instilled an ever-present respect for places of worship in her children. It was on the way back from church on a Monday evening when Robin was thirteen that his talent for picking fights finally came in useful. The family was attacked at knifepoint by an angry drunk, and there's no injustice like seeing your parents slaughtered while being called every racial slur in the dictionary. Even though Robin had lost almost every fight he got into, through sheer force of rage he stabbed their assailant dead. That should have been the end of their problems. But racism isn't confined to one drunk man, especially not in France. Robin was charged with murder, and sent to a juvenile detention centre, while Adélie was sent into foster care. And a penchant for starting fights is not a good trait to have when you're locked up with boys who've done a lot worse than you have. The violence and abuse Robin suffered at the hands of his peers and guards increased exponentially over the years, getting even worse when he moved into a prison with adults who again, had done far worse than him. Amazingly, he managed not to accumulate assault charges while in there, but at twenty years old after a particularly nasty fight, he ended up in a coma. When he woke up Addie made him swear to get himself together. Because of his young age and argument of self-defence for his original 'crime', there was the possibility of being released in a few years time, but neither of them were stupid enough to think he'd get out if he kept causing the level of trouble he was now. By some miracle, he actually made it, and was scheduled to be released in September 2023 when the zombie apocalypse hit North America. His sister had been busy asserting dominance in the field of infectious diseases during his time in prison and so she apologetically told him she was going to Maine to help the survivors. Robin accepted this, and waited patiently for his release in September. Two days later he was plotting his own trip to Maine. When he finally managed it, it ended poorly. With him being discovered close to his goal and inadvertently causing the plane he'd hidden in to crash into the wall protecting the safe zone from the zombies. Having survived that debacle, Robin continues to cause chaos for Addie and all the people around her while trying to avoid getting imprisoned unjustly again. Relationships Adélie Robin fought with every available living creature and inanimate object as a child, but his little sister was exempt from this. He put a lot of effort into annoying the shit out of her, and for some reason the fact that she was the only living creature who was capable of ignoring him only made him try harder. Occasionally he'd wear her down and hit the mark, at which point she would make him suffer for his actions, but it never bothered him. After going to hospital for stitches when she sliced his cheek open with a glass he'd made her break, he came back grinning and asking if she would help play a prank on the neighbours. A girl the exact opposite of him was just utterly fascinating. When he went to prison, she became his only link with the outside and therefore pretty much the only good thing in his life. At first he waited impatiently for their meetings, but soon began to realise he needed to carve out a life for himself within the centre's walls, which continued to go badly, and eventually he retreated into his head and snapped at anything that came near. Sometimes that included his sister. From his hole of self-hatred, he wondered if she was better off without him. The thing that brought them back together was his near death experience. Seeing Addie run into the room barely an hour after he woke up, sobbing, apologising and altogether more emotional than he'd ever seen her was what made him realise that removing himself from her life would make her something other than the paragon of order that he loved so much. It felt good to welcome his sister back into his life, and when he got a confirmed release date he was excited to be a family again. Until she left. He knew why, but...it didn't feel right. Being released into a world where Addie was so far away was never how he imagined his eventual freedom. He'd missed his sister for ten years and he wasn't prepared to miss her a few months more, or even forever if something awful happened in America. So he risked his life to get there. And she's different in her workplace, he's come to realise this. In her element, but she loses some of her impartiality when given responsibility. Either way, she's still his opposite, and still fascinating to this chaotic child who can never find the right method to irritate her. Category:Characters Category:Comet